Kajol Bhatt
Kajol Bhatt Biographical information Born: 25th January 1971 Blood status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Dark brown Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Bhatt (Father) - Mrs. Bhatt (Mother) - Paul Mawdesley (Husband) - Adam Bhatt (Brother) - Lacey Bhatt (Daughter) Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Cedar, 6 ½ inches, Dragon Heartstring Boggart: Mice and rats Patronus: Humming Bird Affiliation Occupation: Metal Charmer House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - A member of the army in the 1986 battle - Bhatt Family - Mawdesley Family Kajol Bhatt was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982 to 1989. In her early years, she was good friends with fellow Gryffindor students Sally Birchgrove, Paul Mawdesley and a student who would later go on to become the Gryffindor Prefect. As years went by, she grew apart from Sally, and became closer to Paul and the Gryffindor Prefect, and even later on, she dated the two of them. However, both of these relationships did not work out. Kajol was one of many students to take part in the 1986 battle, and ultimately she survived, and went on to finish her education. Later in life, she once again dated Paul Mawdesley and eventually married him at some point in 1999. She went on to have one child with Paul, a daughter named Lacey. Kajol also went on to become a Metal Charmer. 'Early life' Kajol was one of two children born to Mr. Bhatt and Mrs. Bhatt. Kajol was the oldest, being one year older than her brother, Adam Bhatt. When Kajol was 8 and Adam was 7, their parents divorced, and Kajol and her brother lost contact due to Kajol deciding to live with her mum, whereas her brother went to live with their dad. 'Hogwarts years ' 'Early years ' Kajol started at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1982, and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. In Kajol’s early years at Hogwarts, she became good friends with fellow Gryffindors Sally Birchgrove, Paul Mawdesley and a student who would later go on to become the Gryffindor Prefect. During Kajol’s second year, she at last got back in contact with her younger brother, who started at Hogwarts that year. Unlike Kajol, Adam was Sorted into Ravenclaw, which is something that rarely happens with family members attending Hogwarts. 'Fourth year ' In Kajol’s fourth year, she had since grown apart from Sally, and grew closer to the two boys, who she had decided to stay friends with. She eventually dated Paul Mawdesley in her fourth year, which apparently, after he had heard the news, the Gryffindor Entrance Hall prefect became jealous. He became that jealous, that he tried to jinx Paul until Kajol stopped him. At the end of their fourth year, Kajol and Paul knew that they could not be in a relationship with the Gryffindor prefect still at Hogwarts and thus decided to end it. However, despite this, the two promised each other that they would remain friends. Also during Kajol’s fourth year at Hogwarts, the school became under attack , and Kajol and her friends, like many other students, participated in the battle. During the battle, Kajol was caught off guard and was almost captured by Dementors and Death Eaters until she was saved by the prefect who came to her aid. 'Fifth year ' Although still friends with the two boys, Kajol became even closer to the prefect after he had saved her in the battle the previous year. Many people this year described the three’s relationship as a love triangle. This was also the year when Kajol took her O.W.L subjects in both Divination and Arithmancy. 'Sixth year ' By her sixth year, Kajol and the Prefect began a relationship, which lasted only a few months as she overheard the prefect talking about how only Pure-Blood students should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Despite being angry at the Prefect who had views on who should attend Hogwarts, she seemed really upset by the break up. Kajol also started her N.E.W.T.s this year in both Divination and Arithmancy. Kajol however, was annoyed as after her break up with the Prefect, he would not leave her alone during her free lessons, thus causing her to have less time studying. 'Seventh year ' In her seventh year, she would have finished her N.E.W.T.s in both Divination and Arithmancy, which she passed the both of them. She went on to graduate in July 1989. 'Later life' At some point between 1989 and 1999, Kajol and Paul gave their relationship another ago, and in 1999, the two got married. At some point after 1999, the two have a daughter; Lacey. Kajol also went on to work as a Metal Charmer. 'Relationships' 'Paul Mawdesley' Paul and Kajol have been good friends since their first year, and have remained friends ever since. In their fourth year, Kajol grew closer to him, and the two dated for a short time, before deciding that it was better to just stay friends. Paul remained friends with Kajol despite this, and even remained friends when Kajol dated the Gryffindor Prefect. In later life, the two dated once again, and married in 1999. The two have one daughter together; Lacey. 'The Entrance Hall Gryffindor Prefect' Kajol and the Gryffindor Prefect have been good friends since their early years at Hogwarts. He was one year younger than Kajol, but this didn’t affect their friendship. When Kajol dated Paul in her fourth year, the Prefect got jealous, and he once got so jealous that he tried to jinx Paul until Kajol stopped him. The Prefect and Kajol dated during the 1987 – 1988 school year, however, their relationship was cut short after Kajol heard the Prefect talking about how only Pure-Blood wizards should attend Hogwarts. The same year that their relationship ended, the Prefect tried to make up for what he had said, thus resulting in Kajol having less time to study her N.E.W.T subjects. It is currently unknown whether Kajol and the Prefect had any contact after Hogwarts, and whether or not he knew or heard about Kajol marrying Paul. 'Sally Birchgrove' Kajol and Sally were seen as very good friends during their early years at Hogwarts. For reasons unknown, the two seemed to drift apart and were not seen as much together in school. Sally tragically was killed during the 1986 battle, and Kajol did not seem to be fazed by this. Reasons for this are also unknown. 'Magical Skills and characteristics' Divination: Kajol took this subject to O.W.L and N.E.W.T level, which means that she must have been talented at the subject. Arithmancy: Kajol took this subject at O.W.L and N.E.W.T level, which means that she must have been talented at the subject. Duelling: Since Kajol took part in the 1986 battle, she must have had some experience with duelling. 'Personality' Kajol seemed to be a very trustworthy person, and seemed to get along with anyone who she thought was nice. Kajol seemed to be the sort of person to get annoyed easily, as seen when the Prefect would not leave her alone during when she was studying. Category:Females Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1982 Category:Half Bloods Category:1986 battle participants Category:Bhatt Family Category:1971 births Category:Wizards Category:British individuals Category:Paul Mawdesley’s Romantic Relationships Category:Gryffindor Entrance Hall Prefect’s Romantic Relationships Category:Mawdesley Family Category:Metal Charmers